Skyworld
Skyworld is a 2017 American science fiction epic action adventure film directed by Matt Reeves, the director of Dawn of the Planet of the Apes and Let Me In. This films will distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures with Village Roadshow Pictures, Dune Entertainment and Original Film produced the film. This film stars Eliza Bennett, Max Thieriot, Ethan Hawke, Elizabeth Olsen, Josh Hutcherson, Keira Knightley, Benedict Cumberbatch and Nicole Kidman. Summary In the year of 2048, an 18-year-old girl and her older brother plan to stay alive in the most dangerous planet and rescue their youngest brothers after getting arrested in New York. Plot 12 years ago in 2036, young Joshua Harper (Dakota Goyo) and Serena Harper (Aubrey Anderson-Emmons) have been heroes when they try to help FBI agent Jake Brackett (Ethan Hawke) who came from space after the pod are crash into The Harper's garden. But one mistake that Josh made, the sibling learn Josh has forget to take one bullet out of Jake's stomach. With police found out where Agent Brackett was, Josh and Serena used bandage and other thing to not let Jake lose blood. Josh got himself arrested so Serena used her time to save Jake. After fixing on Jake's stomach, Serena help Jake with drinking blood to keep himself healthy. The police broken down the door and they was about to shoot Serena before they saw Jake with Serena. Hours later, the FBI took Jake to the hospital before Jake says thank you to Serena and Josh for saving his life. After the FBI leaving with Jake, the police uncuffed Josh to let him to be with his family. 12 years later, 2048, Cast *Eliza Bennett as Serena Harper, the main protagonist **Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Young Serena Harper (age 6) *Max Thieriot as Joshua "Josh" Harper/Serena's 24-years-old brother **Dakota Goyo as Young Josh Harper (age 12) *Ethan Hawke as FBI Special Agent Jake Brackett/A agent who is after Serena and Josh who is looking for their brothers *Elizabeth Olsen as Tamera Olsen/A young woman with strange telekinetic power in Skyworld who is Jake's lover for 8 years *Josh Hutcherson as Daniel Shaw/A hunter with telekinetic powers and Serena's love interest *Keira Knightley as FBI Special Agent Emily Hill/Jake's girlfriend *Benedict Cumberbatch as Damien Olsen/Tamera's father, a villain in the film and the person who kills Dr. Jonathan Harper during his undercover *Nicole Kidman as Imogen Harper/A 45-year-old widower who is Serena, Josh, Dennis and Elliot's mother *Amanda Peet as Mia Harper/Matt's wife and Serena, Josh, Dennis and Elliot's aunt *Jason Statham as Matt Harper/Mia's husband, Imogen's brother in law and Serena, Josh, Dennis and Elliot's uncle *Chandler Canterbury as Dennis Harper/Josh and Serena's 12-year-old brother *Alec Coulouris as Elliot Harper/Dennis, Josh and Serena's 7-year-old brother *Boyd Holbrook as Miles Michaels/A man with telekinetic powers who fall in love with Tamera, then he was killed by Jake after Jake's jealous take a twist turn *Vondie Curtis-Hall as Dwight Hoover/FBI's boss *Chris Browning as Dr. Jonathan Harper/Serena, Josh, Dennis and Elliot's deceased father who was killed by Damien during undercover in Skyworld 5 years ago *Phoebe Tonkin as Lucy Parker/Tamera's birth mother who died from blood loss after giving birth to Tamera but the real truth, Lucy died when Damien smothered her with a pillow 24 years ago *Jolie Vanier as Gemma Harper/Matt and Mia's 16-year-old trouble daughter and Serena, Josh, Dennis and Elliot's cousin *Bianca D'Ambrosio as Amy Harper/Angel Rose Brackett/Matt and Mia's 8-year-old adopted daughter who is Jake and Tamera's biological daughter Trivia *143 minutes long. *Rated PG-13 for intense sequences of sci-fi violence and action, language and some sexual content. *It will distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures with Village Roadshow Pictures, Dune Entertainment and Original Film. *The Pitch: Divergent meets The Fifth Element. *Tagline: "A planet is different than the Earth." Category:Films Category:Science Fiction films